Sensor elements are required and used for a large number of sensors. For example, sensor elements are used in exhaust gas sensors. Such sensor elements are currently often manufactured with a heating arrangement which is electrically insulated from the active sensor arrangement by an insulation layer. Such an insulation layer is conventionally manufactured from aluminum oxide in this context.
Document DE 102 06 497 A1 discloses, for example, a sensor element having a sensor structure, wherein the sensor structure can be heated by means of a heating structure. In this context, the heating structure is, in accordance with this document, inserted between two electrically insulating layers composed of aluminum oxide. Document DE 30 14 871 A1 also discloses a method for spraying platinum onto a solid state electrolyte body in order to form an exhaust gas electrode for an electrochemical exhaust gas-oxygen sensor. Electrical insulation of a heating element is not described in this document.